Truth or Dare
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: alcohol+pilots+girls+party=one funny fic!


Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

By Lolo Winner

Author note: I do not own Gundam Wing or any part of it

The Gundam pilots stumbled out of the bar. They had spent most of the evening celebrating their recent victory. Even Quatre, who was normally against alcohol, had a few drinks…a few too many that is. They staggered down the empty streets whooping and hollering like the drunks they were. They craved something more exciting.

"This isn't fun any more. What should we do?" Duo slurred.

"We need some girls." Heero concluded.

"Aren't the girls having a sleep over at Relena's?" Quatre asked, as they passed by a liquor store.

"Well then lets go crash the *hiccup* party, I'll buy the beer." 

When the boys got to Relena's place they had a bit of a party. The house was full of all their favorite girls: Dorothy, Catharine, Sally, Hilde, and of coarse Relena. Soon it wasn't only the boys who were drunk.

"Wha do ya' wanna to do now?" Hilde asked.

"I know, how about truth or dare?" Dorothy said. It took hardly any deliberating to decide on the dangerous game for fun.

"It was your idea so you get to go first." Quatre said. 

"Okay um…Heero truth or dare."

"Dare."

Relena whispered something in Dorothy's ear. "Ohh good one." She said. "Heero I dare you to give us a table dance."

Heero gave little objection and jumped on the coffee table dancing around like a male stripper. The girls cheered him on. Duo, Trowa and Quatre rolled on the ground with laugher as Wu Fei joined the girls in the cheering. "Take it off!" They jeered. Not wanting to disappoint his audience Heero ripped off his tank top and spun it around his head. He jumped down from the table and slipped his shirt back on. The laughter died down.

"Your turn." Duo said. 

Heero scanned his choices. "Wu Fei truth or dare."

"Easy, dare."

"I dare you to cut off your pony tail."

"Scissors?" He asked holding out his hand. Relena placed a pair in his hand and his hair was soon cut short. 

"Dorothy truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said wanting to break the dare trend.

"Do you…like Quatre?"

Dorothy was silent. Everyone looked at her in suspense. "Alright fine yes! But who wouldn't? God I mean look at him!" Quatre face flushed bright red. 

"Ohhhhh Quatre looks like she has a crush on you." Duo said, playfully elbowing Quatre."

"Oh shut up! Besides it's my turn now. Hum, Trowa truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you get your hair like that?"

"More hair gel then Duo can dream of."

"Well hey I can dream of a lot of hair gel." Duo protested.

"I think that's the point." Heero said.

"Trowa it's your turn."

"Hilde truth or dare?"

"You don't scare me. Dare." 

"I dare you to…" Duo whispered in Trowa's ear and started to laugh. "CHICKEN DANCE!" He yelled. The laughing didn't take long to start as Hilde pranced around the room like a chicken. They all chimed in singing the chicken dance song. "I don't wanna be a chicken I don't wanna be a duck so kiss my butt!" Soon everyone was up dancing. They finally calmed down and continued the game.

"Since that was Duo's idea, Duo truth or dare."

"Dare." He said boldly.

"I dare you to take out your braid and act like a girl."

Duo pulled the elastic out and undid his braid. His kinky hair fell down to his butt. He got up and started prancing. "Oh no I broke a nail." He said in a high-pitched voice. He knelt down next to Dorothy, "Ohh look at that sexy man." He said looking at Quatre, "I wonder if he will go out with me." 

Dorothy blushed; she hit him in the shoulder. "Not funny!" 

Duo sat down. "Mind rebraiding my hair doll?" He asked Hilde. "Us girls just love to do each other's hair." He joked.

"Quatre truth or dare?" He said as Hilde sat down behind him and started to braid.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss Dorothy." 

The color drained from his face and was replaced with a bright red. Dorothy's face flushed almost as red as his own was. Quatre stood and walked over to Dorothy and kneeled in front of her. He kissed her softly on the lips. He turned and faced Duo, "Happy?"

He hardly had a chance to finish his question when Dorothy pulled him towards him again giving him a BIG French kiss. Quatre pulled away and scooted across the floor like lightning back to his spot. "God Dorothy not in front of everyone!" Everyone rolled on the ground with laughter, Duo nearly peed his pants. And the game continued. 

The next morning, when everyone woke up, sprawled on the living room floor with the spent beer cans they were startled and for good reasons. Duo was stripped down to his boxers and socks, his clothes were later found in the freezer. Dorothy's hair was a good five inches shorter while Quatre's hair had been died with food coloring, a bold and beautiful shade of pink. Trowa looked like a hooker in the makeup someone had applied during the night. Wu Fei was traumatized when he awoke in Sally's arms and Catharine couldn't explain her new nose ring. If all this wasn't scary enough, Heero and Relena had it the worsted. They woke up in each other's clothes. Heero in a skirt and blouse, Relena is spandex and a tank top. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't explain their way out of the situation, in fact no one could. They remembered nothing of the night before.


End file.
